If Emotions Are For The Weak
by 7millionduckies
Summary: L's childhood. He may carry a victim's scars, but he's never going to give up. Now back and rollin' with chapter 11! LxOC, rated T just to be safe.
1. Run for your life

Hi everyone,

This is my first Death Note fanfic. L is 13 in this, and he lives with his (cruel) parents. Sorry if it seems a little unrealistic, but I tried! Oh, as well, special shout-out to L Lawliet Lover (this was that idea that distracted me xD)  
**And with that, I give you If Emotions are For the Weak!**

If Emotions are For the Weak.

L Lawliet sat alone in the damp, cold box that was scarcely able to be called a bedroom, the only place he could call his own. Downstairs was more like a battlefield at the best of times; he had narrowly escaped another beating from his father, just got out of the routine. He felt the scars on his back, and winced as his fingers reached the newest cut just under his neck. Life had always been hell, and since the Lawliet family had plunged further into turmoil, he had been nothing but a living, breathing corpse, knowing no emotions but pain.

Lies were the worst. The stories that concealed the scars that stained his heart- 'nobody will ever know'. Maybe his mother had been right... Not a soul seemed to care. L had hid himself away from the world, scared of other people and the outside world, knowing there would be nothing but suffering out there- at least, that was what he had been told.

But maybe they were deceiving him yet another time. Maybe they were hiding some sort of truth from him, trying to keep him the silent, obedient child they had shaped him to be with the aid of a belt? 'Better off not knowing...'

Yeah, right.

There had to be a better life out there somewhere, didn't there...?

Swiftly, L pulled out a tattered black notebook with yellowed pages from one of his drawers; he treated it as his most prized possession, despite it's worn cover and dog-eared pages. The thing had accompanied him through everything. It told his life story.

'Right, then...' L thought to himself.

He pulled out a pen from his pocket, and merely wrote:

_12th of March.  
Tonight I finally get my freedom._

And with that, the unknown child, the nobody, climbed out of the window and became the somebody he had wished to be for so long.

I know it's just drabble, but please review!  
Thanks a bunch guys, you're awesome :)

7Millionduckies.


	2. Deceptive Comforts

Well... Chapter 2. Thank you so much LightIsTheKey14 for such a nice review! (hugs) Well, here's chapter 2!

If Emotions are For the Weak- Chapter 2

London mornings were always unforgiving; icy rain endlessly lashed down on the concrete pavements, the once-upon-a-time blue sky was a dull grey as ever, and the cold was bitter and cruel. It was no exception this day.

The wandering child cursed his own forgetfulness for not picking up his coat- he was shivering from head to toe and looked no better than a drowned rat. He glanced down at his pale hands. As expected, his fingers were red from the cold. Regardless, L silently trudged onwards despite the dismal weather.

It had been a night since he had made his great escape; he had sat on the rooftop and carefully planned a route so that he wouldn't get lost.

That plan hadn't gone too well.

Now he was cold, alone, and terribly hungry (he hadn't ate the previous day, as he had ran away from school- a day off wouldn't hurt his grades at his level of intelligence now, would it?). Life was painful at school, too. He was frequently bullied because of his looks and abnormal ways of doing things; the teachers usually agreed with the bullies. The world was cruel; L had learned that the hard way.

'At least I have my notebook... I guess...?'

For as long as he could remember, L had always lived by the quote "You can chain me, you can torture me, you can even destroy this body, but you will never imprison my mind," said by Mahatma Gandi. He didn't really know who that guy was, but those words meant so much to him; during the worst of times, L had took refuge in his wardrobe and settled himself by pushing his mind to the limit. Whether it had been solving a puzzle or writing a small novel, it was L's idea of complete serenity. Sometimes lateral thinking was what kept him sane.

That reminded him- there was a spare crossword sheet in his jeans pocket. Handy.  
Almost automatically, he perched on a nearby bench in his usual curved manner and whipped out the paper ( a little worse for wear, but it was something, right...?)

In a matter of seconds, L was on the case; the mission? Complete the crossword before the rain destroyed it.

"Hmm... Well, one vertical's lachrymal, that one there has to be denigrative...This is rather easy. So much for 'super difficult'..." He muttered to himself. Once L began a puzzle, he was engulfed in the endless possibilities and options he could take in order to solve the challenge before him right until the very end...  
In fact, so much, he nearly didn't notice the hand grab his shoulder.

Ooohh, bet you can all guess. Who it is... ah well xD  
Pleasssseee review!  
~7MD


	3. Kidnapped?

Hi people,  
Well, day three of writing this, so here's chapter three :)  
Thanks LightIsTheKey14 and Wolf718 for your reviews!  
And with that, I give you chapter three of If Emotions are For the Weak!

If Emotions are For the Weak chapter 3

Darkness.

L finally dared to open his eyes; his captor had told him there was nothing to be afraid of, but the raven hadn't been entirely sure if he should believe this stranger or not. Consuquently, L had just closed his eyes, hoped for the best and prepared for the worst. He at least knew the man's name was Watari, and he had the voice of an elderly man, kind and gentle, yet firm when needed.

Feeling a little reassured by the fact he vaguely knew what was going on, he glanced at the front seat; his intuition proved him well. The man had to be at least in his sixties.

'…'

A million questions flew through the raven's head, but his lips were simply not in sync with his brain...  
"Don't worry, I'm taking you to a better place- what is your name, if you don't mind me asking, dear child?" Said 'Watari'.

"Um...?" No use. He could barely think, let alone speak.

'Woah, time to think. Come on, concentrate... I certainly won't give him my true identity. Would be better off using an alias of some kind...?'  
After a few seconds, L finally managed to speak.  
"...Please call me L"

Watari's face changed to a rather surprised expression, but he kept his eyes on the road.  
"Ah, I see... you're quite an intelligent one, aren't you? Many of the other children at the orphanage use aliases, too."  
'Yeah...' L agreed for no particular reason...  
"...Wha-!"  
L silently scolded himself for letting his shock escape.  
'...Other...children? And... an orphanage!'  
Suddenly, the car took a sharp left turn- a little startled, L looked out of the window, wondering just how far away he was from his so-called home. One thing was for sure, he couldn't see it.  
He looked to his right and a gold-plated plaque caught his attention; engraved in it read:

The Wammy's House. Est. 1950.  
"Well, I do believe we're here...L?"

Well... I can't believe how quickly I'm writing this! I've just got so many ideas for this at the minute!  
Not begging, but even if you rip my head off via review, I still appreciate it!

~7Millionduckies :D


	4. A place to call home?

Wow, it's amazing how much you miss if you leave fanfiction for a day! Thanks guys for your wonderful reviews! Sorry if nothing much happens in this chapter- more sparks will fly in the next chapter xD  
But here it is, chapter 4!

If Emotions are For the Weak- chapter 4 

The next thing L knew, he was in what looked like a waiting room; Watari had took his hand and led him through. For some reason, L trusted Watari, despite the fact he had just dumped him in this room. He supposed that he would have to get used to it if this was his new home, though.

Home.

He had never really thought about home; perhaps he had made the best decision after all, instead of a random spur-of-the-moment freedom dash. Even still, he missed his parents- it may have sounded ridiculous due to the horrible things they had done to him, but at least he was independent...?

For the first time in years, L's eyes welled up with tears.  
'No!'  
Tears would only slow him down. Emotions were for the weak; he was on his own now, and he was stronger than ever. Besides, he was in a warm, safe, room in a cosy-looking orphanage. It couldn't be all that bad, could it...?

Suddenly, the door swung open; It was Watari. Only this time, he sat down beside L. Just as well he hadn't cried.  
"Right then, L... I was wondering, you seem to be in quite bad shape... how about I prepare you a change of clothing, and perhaps a nice hot drink? You can come through and introduce yourself to the others, if you wish..."  
L replied with a small smile and a nod; Watari was right. He was still soaked through. As gestured by Watari, he stood up and took his hand, then to notice the damp patch he had left on the chair.

"Oh... sorry, Mr. Watari..."

"What's the matter? There's nothing to be sorry for! Come on now, let's get you sorted out..."

~  
A few minutes later, L emerged from one of the rooms wearing slightly an oversized shirt and baggy jeans- they may have been a little on the large side but it was such a relief to wear clean clothes.

"L, are you sure you're okay with them? I can get you something else, if you like..."

"Honestly, Mr. Watari, I'm fine; I am very grateful for your kindness."

Watari gave L a kind smile and led him into a large room full of kids; the majority of them seemed quite rowdy, except a small group in the corner who were all reading, painting or something else of the kind. L immediately decided he would 'meet' them first.

"So, these are the children who reside here- I am sure you will get along with them... Now, I must be going- just shout if you need me, L."

On that note, Watari gave L another warm smile and wandered off to fulfill his duties, whatever they were.

Is it just me, or is this chapter longer...?  
anyways, please keep reviewing! (hugs)  
~7MD


	5. Meeting the others

My goodness, I can't believe I'm on Chapter 5! TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover, I think your w's won me over... xD Anyway, here's chapter 5, people! :)

If Emotions are For the Weak- Chapter 5

Despite the funny looks he occasionally received from a few of the kids, L hadn't moved an inch; making friends equalled getting blood from a stone in the world of L Lawliet. He stared wide-eyed at two girls arguing in the centre of the room, which had gained quite a crowd...  
"But I had it FIRST!"  
"You LIAR! Even ask ROGER!"

"Roger isn't even here, you IDIOT!"

'Oh, God...' L thought to himself, 'That doesn't sound too good..."

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by someone yanking his arm.  
'Whoah!'  
He spun around; the person who had grabbed him was a boy who looked around his age, and looked uncannily like himself. Before he had the chance to open his mouth, the other boy spoke.  
"Hey, what're you doing gaping like that? Everyone will think you're a weirdo, but don't worry, I know how that feels. Oh, the name's Beyond, by the way; you can call me B... You look new- what do they call you?"

A little startled by B's enthusiasm, L had to think for a minute to clear his head.  
"Um...L..."

"L...? Ah. I see- an alias? Everyone's doing that at the minute, don't know why, though... Anyways, wanna meet the others?"

L grinned; despite B's seemingly extroverted personality, he seemed quite nice.

"Why not? Let's go, B-"

Just as spontaneously as before, B grabbed L's arm again and headed towards the corner where the quiet kids were. Thank goodness for that.

"Well, these are my group of friends- I imagine you'll get on with them! So, this is Rin, that's A, she's Kat, he's Del... B pointed to each one in turn, before getting bored and trailing off completely.

Polite as ever, L shook each one's hand in turn; that was when he noticed a girl he hadn't yet been introduced to.

She was indeed beautiful, her large eyes a sparkling turquoise colour, her nose perfectly sloped, her long, straight hair chestnut and shiny from the light above her; she was engulfed in_ To Kill a Mockingbird, _but sent a faint smile L's way. It was the first time L had ever been attracted to a girl. He was slightly unsettled by this unusual sensation, so he quickly looked away.

"Um... B?" L murmured softly.

"What's up, L?"

"...Who's that?" he gestured discreetly towards the girl.

"Oh, that's Trill- she's a pretty one, isn't she? Really quiet though, but I think you two would get along... Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Erm... It's nothing, forget it..."

**Oh, L's blushing... xD  
All reviews are welcome- you're awesome guys! Thanks a lot :D  
~7MD :)**


	6. So, how's your day?

Hey guys,  
Sorry this chapter took a little longer- school tests and all that lark xD Hey, at least it got here! Thanks for all of your lovely reviews, and thank you to the silent readers out there, too :)

So, here you go! :)

If Emotions are For the Weak Chapter 6

A few hours later, Watari came to collect L; during that time, L had met a few more of the kids (obviously with the aid of B), and managed to get a few words out of Trill. Coming to think of it, they were quite alike. Trill's parents had died in a car crash a few years ago- forced to live with her abusive aunt, she ran away, to be found by Roger and brought to Wammy's. She seemed quite interesting, but as soon as the others came over, she returned to her silence.

"So, L... how are you settling in? I was wondering, you seem to get along with Beyond quite well. Would you perhaps like to share a room with him?" Watari smiled; he was so glad L had managed to mingle in with the other children.

"Fine, thank you, Mr. Watari. That would be kind of you; I thank you for your help with, you know..." L shuffled in his seat- talking about things wasn't exactly 'his style'.  
"But yes, meeting B has been a very pleasant experience."

"Oh, and what about Trill? She actually opened up a little bit to you; yo have no idea just how difficult that is!" Watari laughed.

"Um... She's nice, I suppose..." L could feel his face burning up again; swiftly, he took his eyes off Watari and looked down at his feet.

Watari grinned to himself again. Oh, what it was to be young... Noticing L's discomfort though, he didn't say anything of the matter.  
"As you wish, L... Oh, as well. Your room is ready; here's the directions."

He handed L a neatly folded sheet of paper.

"And with that, I must go- If you get lost, like I said before, just tell someone, okay? Right, I must go... so much work, so little time...!"

L watched Watari go, then carefully unfolded the piece of paper- it read:

_You are just outside of the Main Common room. This is what you may class as the 'living room' of sorts.  
To find your bedroom, turn left and go straight down the corridor, until you reach the large apple painting- there is a door here. This is the Large Conference room. You will usually find me here if I have 'work to do.' If not, try the library (to your left, go up the small staircase, third door to the right). Do not go through this door, but turn left, then right on your first exit. Your room is the only one to the left of the extra- wide corridor.  
~W_

L stared at the sheet in utter awe for a few moments.  
'...Right...just let me read over that again.'

So... I've just confused myself! XD  
All reviews welcome, as always! (hugs)  
~7MD


	7. A Long Night, I imagine?

Hi again, guys!  
Sorry this took so long, tests at school and stuff…. But here it is! Thanks again for all your reviews, you're all so amazing :D  
Anyways, here's chapter 7! I do not own Death Note, Queen, or Charlie the Unicorn! xD

If Emotions are For the Weak-Chapter 7

"Because we… are the champions….Of the world…! Henh henh…."

The reason L had been put with B suddenly became apparent to him; because everyone else valued sleep. Luckily the walls were solid and seemed soundproof to some extent. The last thing L wanted was to gain a bad reputation on his first day, especially at one-thirty in the morning…. Boy, he knew how brutal that was. Ever since his first day at school, cruel comments had been thrown his way carelessly. He had managed to brush them off emotionlessly, but then there were the violents and the bullies….  
However, he managed to shake the thought; the kids here had at least some kindness to them.

L sighed and sank down on the bed- B however, carried on his drunken singing.  
Exhausted, L stared silently at B; he noticed there was still a burning question on his mind. Why exactly was B here…?  
Surprisingly unable to hold his tongue, L asked him.  
"So, um, B…? How'd you end up here…?  
"Candy Mountai- wha? Oh, I had a feeling you'd ask…."

His high spirits rapidly deteriorated. After a long silence, he smiled self-loathingly.  
"Well…. Are you ready for a long story….?"  
Feeling a little awkward, L replied with a small yet sincere nod.  
"Well…. It all happened when I was five. I never really knew my parents…."  
"Go on, it's alright."  
L tried to sound as comforting as he could.

"Well, they died in a car accident… and they never came home…"  
A single tear crept down B's cheek; this was the first time he had ever talked about it. Even Watari didn't know the truth.  
"I just couldn't bear it, L! They never even said goodbye…. It's like torture every day, they left me so soon…"  
In a matter of seconds, B found himself in L's arms, sobbing.  
"It's okay… I wish I knew how much it must hurt- I simply ran away from home, you see…."  
L could feel himself welling up, but managed to prevent it; he couldn't cope dealing with both of them.  
"Thank you L, thank you so much…" B said inbetween sobs.  
"I was just so alone, for two long years. That was when I made a vow to myself- I would avenge their untimely deaths in any way I could..."  
L sat there silently and listened, but his grip around B tightened- this must have been what true friendship felt like.  
"Shh… don't worry. I'm here now….."

==================================================================

Aww, angst, people…  
Thanks for reading! Reviews, please! (hugs)  
~7MD


	8. Bacon

Hi people,  
Wow- I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy at school, but it's the holidays now, so you can expect lots more updates! ^-^ this chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Katherine. She's at florida, and I miss her loads! Have a great time, though, buddy! :D

Anyways, here's chapter 8!

If Emotions are For the Weak- chapter 8.

L woke up the next morning to the sound of birdsong- a true rarity to him, as his house had been in more of an industrialised area. Despite only getting a couple of hours shut-eye from last nights...events, he felt completely refreshed. Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, he rolled over to face B's bed; just as expected, B was still flat out. Intuition told l he would be better off leaving him. As silently as he could, L stood up and made for the bathroom. Surprisingly, personal hygiene was one of his top priorities- he washed himself, and found a package on the toilet seat. It was from Watari, a box full of clothing, towels, and other things that would be classed as 'essentials'. Swiftly, L changed into one of the spare pairs of clothes- they were identical to the ones he had been wearing.

In addition to the other items, a small, patchwork teddy bear lay in the bottom of the box, along with a note. Curious as ever, he picked it up. It read:

L, I came in to check on you last night. You seem to have settled in well, as the pair of you were fast asleep! As you will have noticed, I have brought a few things you may need- however, please let me know if you want or need anything else. The teddy bear was mine when I was a child. I thought you may like to have it.  
~Watari

L smiled to nobody in particular; he figured it was Watari who made this place so homely. The teddy bears onyx eyes glistened in the light. Still grinning, L picked it up carefully and embraced it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
"L, are you awake? It's time for your breakfast..."  
Watari. L put down the bear, opened the door and greeted Watari warmly.

"Are you ready, L? I'll escort you to the Dining Room."  
L nodded and followed Watari- as they walked, the old man recited the menu for the morning for him.

A few minutes later, they reached a tall, glass door.  
"Okay, then. Your friends are already here, so I'm sure they'll let you sit with them. I'll give Beyond a shout in a bit, but until then..."

Watari tipped his hat and wandered off.

The breakfast table was more like a zoo- it was pretty obvious the kids liked their food. L had managed to get a seat in the middle of Trill and another boy going by the name of Moon- he was tall with what looked navy-blue hair, and looked older than L, but he didn't know for sure, as he barely said a word to anyone. The other half of the table was brimming with the more ravenous children savaging their food like wild animals; it wasn't exactly a pretty sight.  
Trill was probably suffering the most. She was trying to bear with it, but with the pained expression on her face, an idiot could tell it was pretty hard going. L noticed this, so he tried to make some sort of conversation.  
"...Um...Are you hungry, Trill? Um...You can have my sausage, if you like?"  
Trill stifled a giggle. It was amusing just how inexperienced L was when it came to dealing with the opposite sex.

"I'm okay, thanks... you look pale. Are you feeling okay..?"

"Oh, I'm always pale... I don't go outside very often..." L said inbetween mouthfuls. Actually, he could see why the others were so desperate for it- it was pretty darn good. That didn't mean he was joining the troupe of scavengers though, that was for sure.

"Is that so? Ah...erm... would you like to sit outside with me later? You could get a little sun that way!"  
Trill smiled faintly- L stared contently back at her.  
"Um, okay. Just let me finish this toast...mnh."

~Outside~

"So, um... what, er, brought you here, L?"

The pair were sitting under a weeping willow tree outside- a bit of sun and it was nice and quiet, what more could you ask for?  
"Oh, yeah. I ran away from home, and I guess Watari brought me here so I'd be a little better off. No, I mean a lot! Erm...but I suppose that's it, really."

"I see... If you don't mind me asking, why did you run away...? I'm sorry if I sound insensitive..."  
L sighed as memories came back to him.

"Well. Let's just say they weren't nice people. Here..."  
L pulled his shirt so that Trill could see the scar on his lower neck. From the last beating.  
"Oh!" He sensed her flinch, so he quickly pulled his shirt back.

"I'm so sorry... Do they still hurt?"

"Sometimes, it depends... are you okay? You look startled," said L. She looked genuinely frightened.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just a little shaken...How could they do that to you..?"

"Like I say, they weren't the nicest of peo-woah!"  
After a few seconds, he noticed Trill had pulled him into a hug. The girl was more emotional than he had first figured.  
"Um... you're strangling me."

Apologising again, Trill let go, put kept her hand on L's bony wrist.

"...I think I like you, L. I'm just so angry they did that to you..."

"...Trill?"  
She silently looked up at him, his dark eyes staring through her.

"..I think I like you, too."

Just noticed how long this is- I hope it wasn't too much of a bore!  
Please review, guys! I love you all in a non-creepy, non-perverted way! (hugs)  
~7MD


	9. The Test

If Emotions are For the Weak- chapter 9

Hi! So, chapter 9... sorry it's took so long, but I've had loads of homework and stuff :P As you've probably seen, I've added a cover for this story. I drew it myself, it's supposed to be Trill- I know it's far inferior to everyone elses, but hey, I'm only 12. Anyway, here's chapter 9!

The few hours left of the morning passed pretty quickly; B finally came out to join them about half an hour later, followed by a troupe of 'louder' kids, obviously coming out to enjoy the rare sunshine. By 'louder', he meant to the point where you could barely hear someone talking to you from the proximity of a few centimetres away from your face. Finally giving up trying to speak with Trill again, L tuned in his ears to a random conversation between Moon and another girl.

"Urgh, I can't believe you beat me on the exam this year! Who did you copy off?"

"Hehe, get used to it, you're alw- HEY! I didn't copy! Just get a life, will you!"

'Exam...?' L pondered this for a minute; almost on cue, Watari sauntered over to L.  
"Erm, excuse me, L, a word, please?"  
'Aw, just as I was getting to the drama...' L nodded politely and followed Watari inside.

"Right, let me get straight to the point- L, would you mind taking an exam? It's just so we can, well, test your abilities, that's all."

"...Of course."

With that, Watari led L to a small, what looked like a conference room; it was quite office-looking, with dark-green swivel chairs and a large, wooden table. The lack of people abuzz with ideas and arguments, though, gave it a strange lack of character. On the edge of the table sat a large stack of papers marked 'Intelligence quotient assessments'.

"Please take a seat, L- I imagine you have heard the other children talk about these tests- trust me, they are nothing to worry about. It will simply determine what.. 'sets' you are in in the upcoming term. Now, if you don't mind, I will let you get on with it..."  
Watari handed L one of the papers and left.

"Oh; you have one hour!"  
~

L was fifteen minutes into the so-called 'assessment' and was a good three-quarters through it- to tell the truth, it had been a breeze. Not allowing his mind to wander in the slightest, he read the next problem.  
'I ask Alex to pick any 5 cards out of a deck with no Jokers.

He can inspect then shuffle the deck before picking any five cards. He picks out 5 cards then hands them to me (Peter can't see any of this). I look at the cards and I pick 1 card out and give it back to Alex. I then arrange the other four cards in a special way, and give those 4 cards all face down, and in a neat pile, to Peter.

Peter looks at the 4 cards i gave him, and says out loud which card Alex is holding (suit and number). How?

The solution uses pure logic, not sleight of hand. All Peter needs to know is the order of the cards and what is on their face, nothing more.'

"Right... finally, a challenge."

Wow- I'm really sorry for the rubbish ending! Reviews as always ,guys, 'cause you're all awesome like that! :D As well, thank you all the silent readers out there, I love you all just as much! :)  
~7MD


	10. Results

Well then, chapter 10! Woot! Personally, I'm so glad it's managed this far! And it's all because of you amazing people out there. So, I made a wall of fame, for reviewers, alerters and favouriters alike! :)

Thank you very much to:  
LiviKentuckyFriedJasmine (Thanks, Livvy!)

Marcus Absent TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover OshKoshMan2

L Lawliet Lover Random Persion Dark-An9el

LightIsTheKey14 OneDirectioncrazymonkey hikari-hime 1

Wolf718 Bree Renee WannWan Chan

xXrioXx oniforever Eric Cartman forever

Right then, here's chapter 10!

If Emotions are For the Weak- Chapter 10

Pink tinged the last piece of sky visible through the diminutive window at the side of the room. All of the inhabitants of Wammy's had been summoned out of the blue to the main hall for no stated reason; as expected, the hordes of rowdy teenagers were abuzz with a mix of slight anxiety and mere excitement. L had never really noticed just how many kids the mansion actually held. Obviously, it became a little more clear when you were stuck between a rather... large person and a brick wall.

Suddenly, the white double-doors were swung open by a tall, aged man with white hair and a grave expression on his face. It was a surprise that no horror movie-esque music began playing in the background.

Automatically, the crowds reduced to deathly silence and stood up. All except L.

His face burning, L sharply stood up, only to notice half of the hall were now staring gormlessly at him, not to mention that the white-haired man was giving him his best Stare of Death. If looks could kill, then L would be dead a hundred times over. He could hear B snickering behind him. The blood-red walls weren't exactly helping his fear that this guy was going to turn around and rip his head off any minute, cackling evilly all the way, either. Luckily, the man returned his piercing gaze to the rest of the room.

"Good evening, children."

Again, all of the kids replied in sync. L, however, mouthed and hoped for the best.  
"Good evening, Roger."  
It was obvious 'Roger' didn't enjoy speaking to them. Consequently, he got straight to the point in probably one of the shortest speeches in history.

"Test results and rankings in reverse order from fifth:

Five: Cat. Two hundred out of two-hundred and fifty.

Four: Beyond Birthday. Two hundred and seventeen." a loud cheer was audible from the back row.

"Ahem." Roger glared at whom L assumed to be B hatefully before continuing.  
"Three: Trill. Two-hundred and twenty-six.

Two: Moon Two hundred and thirty- nine." Moon's eyes bugged. This time, cursing was able to be heard.

One: L. Two hundred and fifty. Hmph.

Current rankings are on the noticeboard. Dismissed!"  
Upon hearing this, L's eyes widened. Was that really true..? Then, what was going to happen to him?  
And, most importantly... Exactly how much did Roger want to kill him now?

* * *

* * *

Bad ending again, I know! :P

As always folks, keep on reviewing! Then YOUR name will be up there on the wall of awesome people! :D

~7MD


	11. Raindrops, Memories

Hi, guys! I'm absolutely, so, sincerely sorry for the wait. Please don't lose faith in me, I've just been having a bit of a 'dip phase' in life at the moment, so I've lacked a lot of self-motivation and inspiration... But there has been a lot of good things, so I've managed to kick-start again!  
Sorry for the short chapter, too, but I'm planning on getting a couple on today. And they will be longer!  
Enjoy! ~7MD  
If Emotions are For the Weak- Chapter 11.

Midnight. After a long day, the previously buzzing house finally fell silent- even B, face flat on his pillow, didn't even stir. Raindrops fell onto the window, making a strangely comforting 'pitter patter' sound. The night was a beautiful thing regardless of any circumstances- L's conclusion after hours of silent observation still lingered in his mind like smoke from a burning candle. The quiet seemed slightly eerie, probably due to it's contrast to the racket of the afternoon- after a little while of contemplating the recent events of the day, all L could really say was thank God it was over.

The aftermath of the so-called 'assembly' hadn't exactly been joyful; it became perfectly obvious to L that a person's amongst the house members was certainly to fight for. An uncomfortably awkward atmosphere was aimed at L especially, due to his sudden recognition and high ranking. Looking back on it, L shuddered at the various responses he had received.  
"Just who do you think you are, _waltzing _in here and getting the top spot; you think you're so damn clever, don't you? I mean, just _look at you.._If you think you've got what it takes, _Mr. Perfect, _then let's take it to the next level..."

The raven carefully traced this fingers across his now bruised cheek, winced, then looked at B, whom was now snoring full tilt. He felt awfully guilty for B getting punished by no other than Roger, but eternally grateful he had stepped in to protect him. As quietly as he could, L pushed himself up from his own bed and perched on the end of B's. He observed his friend's every breath, sensed each vital heartbeat. For some reason, he intrigued L. His boundless energy and odd characteristics never failed to engage his friend- it had only been two days, but to L he was like a brother, the hand on his shoulder he had forever longed for. A single tear rolled down L's cheek as he gently embraced B.  
"Thank you, Beyond..."  
L whispered softly. After a few minutes, he let go of the other raven and finally let unconsciousness get the better of him.


End file.
